


Your love...

by Dimple_Swag_Joonie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Art, Brohm <3, ClubOwner!Bryce, Drinking, Drugs, Fluff, Gangs, M/M, Music, Past Suicide, Singer!David, Smutt, Songs, Unhealthy Relationships, sorry - Freeform, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimple_Swag_Joonie/pseuds/Dimple_Swag_Joonie
Summary: Your Looks, Could Heal...                 The Pain That, I feel..
He closed his eyes, the bright lights made him dizzy and he needed to continue with the song. He heard the gentle strumming of his guitar and relaxed.





	1. Traffic.

**Author's Note:**

> Um...another story..?
> 
> SORRY!
> 
> I went for longer paragraphs!

"Jonathan fock off ye' twat, m' not in the mood!". He was only met with a chuckle as his friends with benefits Jonathan pulled him back down onto the crumpled and messy bed. "Aw c'mon Nogla, one more go..? Pretty please..?". "No ye bastard...I have work" Delirious only sighed before pinning David beneath him, his stronger arms making an easy job of holding the skinny Irishman down. David just let out a huff as he felt his jeans being pulled down. Jon had the stamina of a Olympic gold medalist, but normally he'd bottom but with David, he could top and nobody would complain. Except maybe Nogla when he woke up the next morning complaining about how much "my fockin' arse hurts, Delirious you bitch!" He was always met with a laugh or a "You wanna fucking go?". Obviously he would challenge the older man and would end up loosing more than a video game. Nogla looked up at the clock, irritated. He quickly pushed Jon off, pulling his jeans up at a lighting speed, checking for his keys and phone. He practically sprinted out of his appartment, to the dissatisfaction of the older man, still naked in bed. Shouting curses and inappropriate language which would make the Irish pround.

He reached into his pocket, pulling his cracked phone out to check the time. He regretted it severely because the screen redd 10:52 Am. He was nearly 2 hours late and If he had any other boss, he would be fired on the spot. But his boss was Bryce, a sweet tall younger, only 21. He had the temper of an angel and sympathised with Nogla on how cruel and unusual the world was, yet he still kept that derpy smile on his face because he could, and would carry on. David groaned, rushing down the appartment complex stairs, nearly busting the doors open to get to his shitty little mini which was good, except for the fact that a certain pig had messed him up for standing him up on a double date with Craig. He unlocked the car with more force than necessary, getting into it awkwardly because of his height. He leaned back sighing before turning the car on and groaning at the spluttering and coughing of his car. He pressed down on the accelerator, swerving sharply to leave the parking lot, heading out to the busy streets. The sound of shouting, laughing, cars and trains could be heard from here.

It took a good 90 minutes to get to the club. He had been stupid to leave near lunch time as NewYorks busy workers flocked everywhere to get lunch or do mid-day coffee runs. If David wasn't so fed up and mad with road rage he would be jeering at the many who spilled coffee everywhere, yet everyone else ignored them. He, like everybody else honked his horn and slammed his large hands on his steering wheel. He let out a long tired sigh. His ass hurt and he was only slowly moving. A passerby smirked at him and he felt his imaginary hackles raise, so he did the most sensible thing he could do. Rolling down his window he lent out, raising his middle fingers at the stranger, who was now startled. "Ye prick, how'd you like tah be stuck in this traffic ya cunt..". He laughed sarcastically at the glaring person, only popping back into his car when an angry honk told him to move forward.

After another 15 minutes of pure hell, Nogla pulled into the cramped car park of OmegaQuaid club made for the staff. Yep. Nogla worked at a high end club filled with designer clothes and apple martinis. His job was to occasionally serve at the bar and to play guitar and sing. He always wanted to be a star, but a small star, shooting every once in a blue moon. Most of his friends respected his decision but still argued with him. Brock told him that he could live some where fancy in L.A maybe even the same neighbour hood as them, and by them he means Brian & Brock. Nogla cried at their wedding, and they had a framed photo to prove it. Delirious told him that he could get a better car or sue Tyler for criminal damage. Tyler said he was to follow his own dream, and David was pleased to note he looked worried. He exited the car, locking it lazily before shoving all his crap into his pockets. He stretched at a few different angles before patting himself to find his I.D. He noticed it on his seat, and David felt angry that he had to unlock the bloody car again, and then lock it. Anyone else would have laughed and called him lazy, it was only two button presses and opening and closing the damn door. He sighed for the million'th time that day as he headed towards the doors.

To his delight, Marcel was slumped against the wall, his phone next to his ear and a cigarette in the other. There were two bodyguards at O.Q club and as David walked forward, he was releaved to see no Tyler, glaring at him from the shadowed corner. The taller and muscular guy always made things difficult for Nogla, even if they were the bestest of friends. Marcel raised his gaze from the ground to Daithi, a lazy smirk breaking out as he said a quick ciao to the person on the phone.


	2. An old friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every moment he has to himself he thinks of him. But he won't cry. Not now at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well fck.
> 
> It will get better I promise.

"Hey Nogla...you're late but not like we didn't expect it" He finished with a grin, pointing to his I.D card. Nogla flashed Marcel his card and side stepped the larger man to push open the door. He heard a wolf whistle and felt a gentle slap on his arse. He muttered a quiet 'fuck you' before stepping inside. The quite hum of music and chatter could be heard. He rubbed his arse and pushed open another dull door leading downstairs, the pounding music getting louder gradually. Finally, he pushed open the last set of doors, cringing at the lights and topless dancers. He made his way through the crowded dance floor, hugging a few friends or regulars, making his way to the bar. One of his oldest friends Luke, was serving people, his wild grin matching the colorful fruity drinks. He sank down in the worn purple chair to the edge of the bar, pulling his phone out. He would be approached by Ryan when he was due to go on stage. Speaking of Ryan, he had caught him leading Bryce into the male bathroom earlier, laughing about it with Tyler, who was grinding with Craig. Nogla was too used to it to question any of his friends behaviour.

He heard the sound of glass skidding on wood and then a loud smash, followed by a spray of liquid that David felt ruin his jeans. He looked up to see Luke glare at him, a towel in one hand and his other clenching and unclenching, Nogla was amused to see his neck cramped with veins, and Nogla just waved sheepisly as Luke ignored him, sassily snapping his towel inches away from his face to clean up the glass and the strong smell of whisky. On the rocks. Just the way David liked. Maybe he should have caught it so he'd push down the sinking feeling in his stomach, it always happened before every show. 5 years and he still felt as nervous as he did going to highschool. He looked back to his phone, no new messages. He really needed to stop hoping, he was gone and his old scars didn't need to be renewed. He suddenly felt the need to cry. A warm hand rubbed his shoulder and he knew Luke knew. He sighed and his shaking hand made contact with the warmer hand now rubbing soothing circles. Luke leaned in to tell him he was wanted on stage, Ryan was tired and Bryce always announced the acts. So Daithi sent a warm smile towards his old buddy and walked off. He didn't notice the concerned look in Lukes' eyes.

As he neared the stage, Bryce jumped down, a special item in his hands and a sweet smile on his face. Nogla cheered up slightly, grabbing his guitar and fist bumping Bryce. He took a deep breath and made his way up, the lights suddenly seemed too bright and hot. The sweat was pooling on his neck, and his glasses steamed up. He squinted his eyes and spotted blurry faces with blurry movements. He seated himself on the stool, plucking a few strings. David closed his eyes and confidence flooded him, he began strumming softly before picking up song. He opened his mouth and let the words fly...

Your looks, could kill...  
The pain that, I..  
Feel..

Your thrills are all I,  
Wanna gain...

I've been hoping,  
and soul-  
Searching,  
To find it in the one..

I am wondering, how...  
You wondered in,  
I am asking,  
Are you staying?  
Or would you like to stay in..?

Cause I...

Love to live and I...  
Live for you,  
I live to love and I,  
Love you...

Oooooh...

He opened his eyes and clapping broke out from all corners of the room. Nogla gave a soft smile before giving a half assed wave, nearly tripping on the steps down from the now dimming stage, getting ready for the next act. He disappeared into the crowd, blending in by dancing with some strangers. He finally made his way back to the bar only to see somebody sitting on his chair, hunched over a drink and laughing with Luke and Bryce who was as usual, sipping milk. Nogla inwardly groaned as he stood a few feet away from the stranger, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"H-hey...Uh bad timing a-an' all but where is Ryan?"

That tone was Luke, the southern drawl gave it away and the high pitched giggle was Bryce.

"He's pretty tired from...doing...stuff".

Nogla nearly laughed because of how innocent yet straightforward Bryce was. The kid was cute and had better manners than anyone. But everyone knew about the dirty he committed with his boyfriend Ryan. Walls are thin and Bryce was loud. The stranger spoke up quietly but Nogla could recognize that voice anywhere as he flung himself at the man. Evan let out an 'Oof!', the Irishman had caught him by suprise. Delightful suprise, but still. He was tall and no strength could protect him and keep them both up. They both went down with a squeal and their friends just laughed, Nogla was gripping Evan in a bone crushing hug, whispering into his ear. Evan just laughed, pulling him in for a kiss. It was soft and David had missed the taste of Evan bloody Fong. It was mixed with liquor and mint, the same old, same old.

But a pain pricked in Nogla's heart as he felt guilt and remorse. Evan wasn't him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to 'Your Love' and 'The Others' by Daithi De Nogla.


	3. L-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet and simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. Shit. Not that good at smutt so I kept it simple.

David moaned as the teeth sunk into his throat, the roaming hands creating fire wherever they touched and Evan knew it. He kissed the spot tenderly and lifted the tall Irishman up, letting him wrap his legs securely around his bare hips. He had already prepared Nogla and slipped into him easily, a strangled moan leaving both men. Instead of moving, he pressed light kisses to his cracked lips and hugged him harder. David only sighed in content, he missed the sweet caring notions of Evan when they coupled. It erased all of his guilt to just loose himself, that and some strong ass whisky, which he admittedly had 3 glasses. Evan could taste it. It tasted like comfort and alcohol; David. When Evan finally started moving, he walked sharply up to a wall, supporting Nogla and allowing sharper movements, his thrusts angled and in a constant rhythm. Both men were breathless and a sweaty moaning mess, Davids' heartbeat rang in his ears as his toes curled and he let go. Evan followed after, pressing sloppy kisses on his jaw and other forming hickies.

He closed his eyes, humming in response as Evan placed him on his bed, getting a wet towel to clean them both. He returned with Daithi's favourite hand towel, so when he opened his eyes he half heartily flipped him off. It was his favourite because it had cute puppies on it, he named them Tony and Joe. It always brought a smile to his face, and he relaxed as Evan cleaned him, before returning to the bathroom to hopefully clean it and hang it to dry. He would have told him but he was too tired. Seconds later a pair of warm hands wrapped around his middle, pulling his back into a well sculptured chest. Seriously, Evan was built like a greek...canasian god. He mummbled a quiet good night back, the man behind him moving about to turn a lap off, before settling down again. His warm breath tickled Noglas' neck, he fell asleep with the smallest of smiles on his face.

\---------

"What do you mean you're leaving to go to Australia?!"

"AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, IS THAT IT?!!"

"P-please...I-i love you.."

"I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL YOU BASTARD!"

"Leave.."

"No. I won't hang myself, why do you even care?"

"Get out, i'm tired"

"You know where the door is"

"I'm not kidding this time L---

\-------

His dreams always ended the same old way. Technically it wasn't a dream, but the same old fucking memory that wouldn't leave him alone. He couldn't find it in his heart to help him self get over it, he was too busy living in the future than the present. Only Luke and Ohm knew, because they were the ones to save his fragile mind and heart. When ever either suggested he get help, he would change the subject much to the others displeasure. Every morning he'd wake up and trace his scars, trying to figure out who and why. He was shocked to wake up and see Evan kissing his wrists, tracing each line permanently edged into his pale skin. "Morning...I missed how beautiful you really are". Nogla scoffed, he was a pale tall skinny Irishman with unruly hair and stubborn stubble. Yet he smiled softly, kissing Evan gently before closing his eyes again, falling into a dreamless sleep. He could feel Evans gaze on him, the guilt and sadness oozing off him. Sure enough when he woke up, he was alone.

David spent a good hour searching for a pair of matching socks. Maybe because he was procrasinating and contemplating his motives. He didn't have work today but he needed to collect his car from the O.B car park. He was sure he got a lift from Evan, he was either too horny or too giddy to drive. To hell if he was drunk. He had the tolerance of a true Irishman, and his friends often joked about how he also had the language of one as well. He really missed his friends and noted to arrange a big sleep over, like they all did when they were younger. Minus the porn. As if his mind was redd, his phone buzzed to indicate a message. He opened it and breathed out a sigh of relief, Craig had texted him to remind him that the whole squad were going camping for a few days next Sunday, asking if he was in. He rolled his eyes, camping was his jam and this ment he got to hand with his closest friends. Only downside was having to share a tent with Jonathan, he was always grabsy and slept with tons of stupid teddybears.

Ignoring finding socks, he had new determination to find the tent and his camping crap, like the clothes and unimportant stuff. Most of them were practically nude, fighting and drinking. Totally his type of thing. If he could actually find the bloody stuff. He sighed. All of the camping gear was with Delirious, who was an asshole in the morning. He put some vans on his bare feet, slipping a coat and beanie on, patting himself for his keys, wallet and phone, he'd have to pay Jon for annoying him in the morning. He opened his door with a little less enthusiasm, making sure to lock it on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on a scale of 1 - 10 on how shit this is, thank you!


	4. Camping (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A 4 PARTER CAMPING CRAP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik this is awkward ships, but go with it.

Being stuck in a car for nine hours was perfect. If anyone asked Nogla how he was feeling, he'd reply peachy, fucking peachy. Craig was snoring on his left shoulder and Tyler was screaming on his phone, exquisite language leaving his mouth, followed by mom. Just his luck to be stuck in the middle backseat. Ryan was driving, because he probably was the most reliable, his left hand was intertwined with Bryces', who was also asleep in shotgun. David would have made aw noises but he was tired and Tyler wouldn't shut up, Craig was drooling on his brown knitted cardigan that Luke got him for his birthday as a gag. Fucking jokes on him because it suited him and felt comfortable. "YOU KNOW WHAT MOM?! I'LL FUCKING PROPOSE TO HIM. THEN DAD CAN REALLY TURN IN HIS GRAVE...FUCK YOU!.", suprised gaspes replaced the yelling and snapping of a phone. Ryan crained his head around, checking to see if Craig was still asleep. He was. "Are you serious Ty?" David snorted, Bryce was also asleep, these boys could sleep through a car crash and wake up after everything, still tired. "Do you wanna talk about it..?" Ohm mumbled softly, pulling his eyes back to the road. He was too busy to listen to the rest of the conversation as his phone rang. The caller i.d showed unknown number, he sighed. As soon as he picked up the line went dead, leaving a confused Tyler, David and Ryan. "Did that just happen...wow." Tyler, as always pointed out the obvious. Ryan sighed, shaking Bryce awake, indicating they were nearly there.

When the four men left the car, they were a few feet away from the black landrover before Bryce let out a chuckle, giving Tyler a light slap around the head and pointing to the car. It was locked and a pissed off Craig was pressed against the glass, like he was waiting for them to notice him. Tyler let out a nervous laugh, his eyebrows straining as he gave Nogla an horrified expression. The Irishman laughed, walking off ahead with Ohm, trying to find the clearing where the others were. It wasn't hard. The laughter and smoke gave them away, Marcel and Scotty vaping like their lives depended on it and Brock tending to a fire which was roaring fiercely. Evan and Jonathan were setting up tents and to Noglas annoyance, Jonathan had glued stuffed bear toys to the tent they were sharing. But, Luke seemed to be the only one not doing something stupid. Instead he was looking at a map, with Brian drinking and hanging off him like a sloth on a tree. He had a grin on his face, muttering something into Luke's ear, making the taller, bearded man scowl. To his left Ohm turned around, only to be tackled down by a blonde haired dog...oh wait, it was just Bryce. He let out a groan, kicking both men softly before walking towards Jon, who was yelling at Evan and Brock, who had abandoned the fire.

As David got closer, he picked up more of the angry sounding dialogue. Turns out, there wasn't enough tents to go round. Brock refused to share with Evan, he already had a hammered lover to take care of. When David turned for a second to watch Brian being caught in a headlock by Luke, obviously because of what he whispered, he saw Evan happily shove his bags into his tent. Daithi ran over, angrily. "WHAT TAH' FOOK ARE YE DOING!?" Nogla practically screeched at the two frozen men. "H-hey David...Funny story...b-but Evan sorta lost his bags..". Evan looked sheepish before being risky and pulled the glaring Irishman into a half hug, a grin breaking out. "C'mon, it'll be fun Nogla, You me Jon. Like the good ol' d-- Wait..." Jonathan was laughing, a manical smirk on his face. His eyes told them both that he really did remember the 'Good ol' days'. They were disturbed by a laughing, clueless Marcel, holding beer in his hands. To be honest, David thought it was way too early to drink, especially with an open fire around them.

Nogla said what the hell and reached for one. He deserved to let loose, after all the shit that happened today. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a soaking wet Tyler and a smug Craig. His friends were crazy but brilliant at the same. He could hear Ohm calling for help, he sounded panicked. He looked around to see a deathly pale Bryce, struggling to run towards the group. He didn't say anything, and motioned towards the river, his eyes tearing up. The sound of Ryans' crying getting softer. 

Everyone dropped everything following Bryce. Daithi could cut the panic floating around with a spoon, but all he could feel was the blood thumping in his head and his lungs collapsing, then reviving. Each breath was like a bullet being shot, and the memories kept forcing their way into his head. He had to keep his sudden cry to himself, they needed to focus on Ryan, not his emotional ass.

As they neared the water, everything was spiraling out of control, the situation was too similar and too real. If it was anything like the first time, Ryan was in serious trouble. His gaze flickered to Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on how to improve.

**Author's Note:**

> Nogla is my baby boo!


End file.
